A simple and safe purging/pressurization system has been designed and constructed for beam line 7-I. The system has a control box which is interlocked with a safety shield for preparing xenon derivatives. The control box allows experimental users to easily select a pressure, to pressurize and purge the cell and to monitor the cell's pressure during data collection. Installation is planned for early 1996.